He's Got A Girlfriend Now
by Angel Of Your Soul
Summary: A short drabbleish story about Dark musing on Daisuke...oneshot. mentions of DarkxDaisuke, KradxSatoshi, DaisukexRiku


**HD: this is a small story that I came up with out of the blue**

**Cole: it sucks**

**COH: BE NICE!**

**Bea: HD doesn't own anything, thank Ra!**

**Alvar: STORY!

* * *

**

**He's Got A Girlfriend Now**

The sun shone brightly and clearly on the beautiful spring day, children ran around and laughed as they enjoyed the first signs of the summer days.

A dark figure moved across the park, a shadow on the morning day.

Dark purple hair was covered by a white hat and sunglasses shielded dark amethyst eyes. He wore a black jacket, despite the warm air, over a white dress shirt and black dress pants. He looked strange among the simply dressed men, woman and children.

He stoped at a bench and sat down quietly. He bought a cold air around him and the people avoided him like the plague.

A small girl with golden locks that glowed like a halo of silk smiled warmly at the man but it was returned with a bitter attitude.

He watched the girl run off with a small boy with curly brown hair and he felt a pang at his heart.

His thoughts trailed off to the one that he loved, the one he adored, the one he could never be with. For he, Dark Mousey, the Phantom Thief, was in love the one person he could never have. His other self, his host, Daisuke Niwa. For Daisuke was in love with Riku and not Dark.

With a bitter heart Dark stood back and let his secret love fall for the girl who he now despised and was left with his own secret desire.

He could remember the times when it was just Dai-Chan and himself. They would laugh at the jokes they shared together and he would tease him none stop until Dai's cheeks went rosy-pink and he got that adorable look that always made Dark want to kiss him until his lips were bruised.

And then Riku had come and the two drifted apart. They never hung out much and never shared their jokes and Dark never teased him until he went pink. Now Dai would be around Riku all the time and Dark would thieve, taking his mind off the numbing pain in his cold heart.

He loved Dai but Dai didn't love him, which meant he would slowly disappear until he was lost forever, ready to take on the next line of Niwas.

They didn't destroy Krad, they should have but Dai stoped Dark. Somehow, strange and twisted as it was, Satoshi and Krad had fallen for each other so Daisuke had promised not to seal Krad away, as long as he didn't try anything…

Dark watched a pair of birds in a tree as they cooed at each other and nestled down in the nest.

He really felt like hurting the birds.

He remembered once a conversation he and Daisuke had once.

_Flashback _

Dark and Daisuke were seated on Daisuke's floor, eating lollies and talking about nothing.

"OK Dark I have a question for you." Daisuke smiled.

"This can't be good." Dark teased.

"Shut-up." Daisuke grinned. "OK, if you were an animal what would you be?"

Dark thought about it for a moment before answering slowly. "Maybe a jaguar or something like that…what about you?"

"I'd defiantly want to be some type of bird. Then I'd be able to fly." Daisuke got a dreamy look on his face.

Dark smirked as an idea played through his mind. "Well you know I could always take you…flying…"

Daisuke's head snapped up. "Really?"

"Why not." Dark shrugged standing up. "WIZ!" The small fluffy rabbit jumped onto Dark's back, his big ruby eyes gleaming up at Dark. "Well are you coming?" He held out a hand to the red-head boy who accepted.

Dark pulled him out onto his balcony and Wiz transformed into a pair of black raven-feathered wings, gently flapping in the light breeze. Dark pulled Dai into his arms, earning a squeak from the younger boy.

Dark chuckled and put his mouth beside his ear. "Just hold on." He breathed before pushing off with Daisuke firmly in his arms.

The slim body against his chest, his smell of mango's encircling him, making him giddy. He loved Daisuke Niwa, and at that moment everything didn't matter. Until his feet touched the group and Daisuke pulled away.

"Thankyou Dark."

_End Flashback_

Dark picked a flower up and twirled the steam between his finger and thumb musing over the beautiful boy. Everything would have been OK but Daisuke had a girlfriend, the one thing that broke Dark's heart.

Why did Daisuke have to date Riku?

He dropped the flower and crushed it against the cold stone. He felt bitter.

He could feel himself fading away; he knew no matter what Daisuke would not leave Riku and Dark felt the loss of Daisuke's love heavy on his shoulders.

Daisuke was happy, on the outside anyway, and Dark would not interfere.

With a last longing look at the park he turned and walked away into the line of trees fading into a burst of black feathers.

…because he's got a girlfriend now…

**THE END

* * *

**

**HD: (sigh) OK that ending sucked. **

**Bea: all your endings suck**

**COH: there was no fluff**

**Alvar: (tilts head) I don't understand**

**Cole: at least it turned out badly for Dark. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**HappyDevil, Bea, COH, Alvar and Cole. **


End file.
